<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk by CallMeMira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917006">Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMira/pseuds/CallMeMira'>CallMeMira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMira/pseuds/CallMeMira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d always known the boys – helping them with spell work – and after they found out you had been infected by a skin-walker they were hunting; they couldn’t just let you go without trying to help. You were intrigued by the whole situation and decided to try it out, you didn’t think they’d call on someone for help so soon. Instead of changing back immediately, you decided to let it play out for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Consult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was working on my other story and this popped into my head. Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello boys – ” Crowley appears in the library of the bunker, and sees a black dog sitting by the table in the library. He looks towards Dean and asks, “who gave you two morons a dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft,” Dean scoffs, “she’s not –” he pauses and smiles, “she’s not ours.” Sam grins and looks back down at the laptop. You tilt your head at Dean, waiting for his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>You groan and lay down under the table, eyeing at the man who appeared in the library. You’ve heard of Crowley, hell you’ve been alive longer than the Winchesters; but this was surprisingly your first encounter.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N,” Sam says, “don’t be scared, he’s all bark.” Sam laughs, and you stand back on all fours to move back by his chair. You weren’t afraid, you just wanted a closer smell; and it filled your nose, sulfur and whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N?” Crowley beckons stepping closer, “she’s not yours… are you finally replacing my dog you killed?” You tilt your head when you see him look at Sam, and back away slowly. “Perceptive…” Crowley comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice job,” Dean scolds, “you scared her away from him!” Crowley takes a seat at the end of the table and you go to sit near his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, I don’t believe you just called me here to play house,” he stops when you sniff his hand and he runs it down your head when you arch toward him. “I think she likes me more. You sure she’s not for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean chokes on his beer, “Yeah,” <em>cough, </em>“I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re looking for a cure.” Sam explains, looking at you, “you might wanna…” you catch his drift and stand up, walking toward Dean’s room. They didn’t really take you to get any clothes yet, so you’ll have to work with jeans and plaid for now. Finally, you found something that wasn’t so… big and slipped it on.</p><p> </p><p>You walk back into the room and all eyes are on you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Crowley grins, giving you a once-over then looks at Dean, “you couldn’t take the lady shopping?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, skin-walker cure, you heard of one?” Sam asks bringing the conversation back to base. You walk towards the table and Crowley stands, ignoring Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, King of –” He holds his palm out and you place your hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>You interrupt him, “Hell. I know, I’ve heard,” you smile, “worked with your mother once.”</p><p> </p><p>“My sincerest apologies.” He rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s –” you start and both of you finish, “terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiles and looks towards Dean, “don’t get this one killed, I like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cure?” Dean repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Crowley asks, taking a seat back at the table, “unless you’re going around biting people – and not in the sexy way – you’re looking at a slight of hand here. With the short end of a silver bullet being the only downfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s right, what if we could use this?” You ask, sitting down. Both the boys contemplate it, Sam looks more convinced than Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…” Sam answers.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Dean thinks, “could you just look into it? Just in case, for future reference?”</p><p> </p><p>“Counter-offer.” Crowley bargains, leaning back into his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What could you want?” Sam asks, “actually, don’t answer that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What <strong>do </strong>you want?” Dean corrects.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a conversation.” Crowley smiles at you, “with Y/N.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no.” Dean answers.</p><p> </p><p>You raise your brow at Dean and smirk, “how is that not a good deal. If anything we’re in favor here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s a dick!” Dean yells, “there’s a lot of hidden lines there Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sell me short squirrel.” Crowley scolds. Dean groans then Crowley continues, “It’s on you love, just a conversation. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>You look towards Sam and Dean and before they can say anything you answer, “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” he grins at you and whispers, “working with them pet, you should know what comes next.” You smirk and lean towards him, startled when he quickly captures your lips, diving his tongue deep into your mouth. He bites your lip and you moan in return, pulling him closer. When you hear Dean make a disgusted noise behind you, you smile and go to break away, but Crowley holds you against him for a few more seconds before breaking apart. He smirks and looks towards the guys, “ta boys”. You wave at them and hear a snap before you appear sitting in a restaurant. You look around the room and take in the elegant décor then ask, “this where you take all your… conversations?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glint and he answers, “when they make deals like that one.” You blush and look down, seeing that your clothes changed to a silver wrap dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I don’t think I could’ve taken any more days of wearing Dean’s clothes.” You could’ve swore you heard a growl at the mention of Dean’s name but before you can question it, a waiter appears at your table and begins taking your drink orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Macallan neat.” Crowley is surprised at your order and you ask, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scratch that.” He says to the waiter, “two of my usual.” The waiters eyes blink black and he nods, returning to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Your usual?” you ask. As the demon walks away you gesture towards him, “all of them yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them yes. Usual: Craig aged 30 years, preferably more.” He answers. When he sees a slight smile start to form on the edge of your lips, he asks, “something on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just been a while since I’ve had a good scotch,” you admit, “you’d be lucky to find something aged more than ten years in the boys possession, unless you go raiding the bunkers storage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty.” He admits. You laugh and he continues, “they finally caught onto it and put a devils trap in the doorway, bastards.” The demon brings your drinks and you clink your glasses together, humming when the amber liquid flows down your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I can’t help but wonder –”</p><p> </p><p>“Why I’ve asked for your company?” He finishes, placing his glass on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m guessing it’s not just you messing with the boys,” you continue, “you honestly could’ve gotten more from them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m satisfied with my part of the deal. I must admit, you have me intrigued,” he answers, “I’m a bit curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“About?” You feign innocence, taking another sip of your drink.</p><p> </p><p>“You said, you worked with my mother,” he begins, “on what terms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Years ago,” he raises his brow, “fine, a lot of years ago. Decades… maybe a century.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” He thinks to himself. You can see as the gears turn in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ballpark 1800s.” You admit, “I gave her refuge, in return she gave me some… tips on staying alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine even with immortality being on the table, you must’ve still had the raw end of the deal,” he guesses. He wanted more detail, you obliged.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. Witchcraft was taught in my family from the beginning, she came to us in hiding and lured us in with promises of strong magic ‘like none of us had ever seen’. When the coven came looking for her, they slaughtered all of them because they wouldn’t give her up. They tortured me to send a message to her and when she returned,” you scoff, “she thanked me for my ‘contribution’ and showed me an immortality spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, she really graced you with her presence.” He scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>You add, “I can’t say I don’t regret hiding her. I do miss them all but… I never would’ve met the boys, on good terms at least. They probably would’ve been the ones to take us out if my family did survive. I guess good came out of it; after all, I wouldn’t be here right now.”</p><p> </p><p> “That leaves me curious. After all of that, you know her, and who I am. Why would you deal with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to hate her more than I do. And –” You admit, “You’re not the only curious one.” You can feel the heat radiating off him and you cross your legs. He catches your body language and grabs your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we cut this short,” he grins, “we’re a bit too… experienced for these teasing glances love. I think we could,” he stands still holding your palm in his. You stand with him and he finishes, “play like adults.” You pull him towards you and hear a snap, bringing you to a different room. Your lips meet and he presses you against a wall leaving you gasping for air as he lifts your leg to wrap around his waist. You bite his lip and in return he pushes his tongue into your mouth, ordering you to submit. His other hand grips your breast and kneads you, pulling different sounds from your mouth. You push his coat from his shoulders and hear it thud to the floor. You continue, unbuttoning his dress shirt and running your nails down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes toward you, groaning into your mouth. “Mmm…” you moan, resting your head on the wall behind you. His lips latch onto your neck, sucking dark marks into your skin. You can feel his thick member rubbing against your core, begging to be freed from its constraints. You run your hand down his body and he grips it, taking your wrist and pinning it against the wall. You let out a frustrated moan and he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>You hear another snap and you’re underneath him on a bed. He takes no time before ripping your dress right down the middle. “Planning that all night?” You gasp in broken breaths.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he smirks, “I’ve been planning much more than that.” You can see his cock straining in his trousers, and his grin grows larger when he catches you looking, “still curious love?”</p><p> </p><p>You look him in the eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down towards you again, “you know for the King of Sass, I haven’t heard one doggy comment from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” you hear another snap, and you are facing the wall on your hands and knees. You can feel a breeze on your back and figure he took the chance to remove the rest of your clothing. He continues, “I imagined this the second you walked back into that room.” You felt his fingers teasing you from behind, and you cry out when he presses one in, slowly moving it into you.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please…” you moan, “stop teasing.” You hear a chuckle from behind you and he moves it faster, stretching you out. When he hears your cries getting softer, he presses another finger in.</p><p> </p><p>“Not teasing,” he starts thrusting them faster, “getting you ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so boastful,” you tease, pushing back into him. He stops his movements and leans over you.</p><p> </p><p>Whispering in your ear, “boastful?” You gasp when he starts to push inside of you and moan, “Crowley!” You can feel his cock stretching you more as he pushes deeper inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this feel –” he pushes deeper, “like I’m being ‘boastful’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” you gasp. He grabs your neck and pulls you up, so that your positioned in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me Y/N.” He stills inside of you after bottoming out and awaits your reply.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” you reply, “your cock feels so good.” You feel his stubble graze your neck as a smirk grows on his face. His hand stays on your neck and his other wraps around your stomach as he pulls slowly out of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell…” he stops when just the tip remains inside of you, “I’m glad you teased me love. You’re wrapped around my cock so tight.” He ends his sentence by thrusting quickly into you.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley!” you scream. You grip his arms with your hands and push back into him when he stills again. When he doesn’t move you tease, “I thought you wanted to play like adults?” His grip tightens on you and he gives another hard thrust into you. He sets a brutal pace, and you felt his hot breaths on your neck as he pistons into you over and over.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody. Hell.” he breathes, feeling you grip him tighter. He ends every word with a thrust into you, “Now. I believe you said something about doggy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” You laugh, “you’ll have to remind me…” He chuckles into your ear and releases his grip on you, grabbing your hands and pushing you down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“This jog your memory?” He gives you a hard thrust, holding your waist as you grip the sheets below you. You’re breathless, and he continues his pace, giving you a hard slap that pulls another moan from you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” you moan. He fucked you faster and when he felt you tightening around him, he moved so he was positioned above you.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to cum Y/N?” He pants, leaving a trail of bite marks on your shoulder, “you want me to make you cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please Crowley!” you grabbed his arm that was holding him above you. He moaned at your tight grip and thrusted sharply into you.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N.” he whispers, “tell me. Who you belong to.” He fucks you hard, yet so slowly. He could feel exactly where every moan he pulled came from and that filled you both with ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“You, fuck Crowley!” you breathe, “fuck, make me yours!” You arched your back and he pushed deep into you, giving you a few shallow thrusts as you pulled every drop of cum from his cock. As your breathing slowed, you let out a gasp as he pulls out of you, dropping into the bed at your side.</p><p> </p><p>The smirk on his face told a thousand words and you gasp, “still curious?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks toward you and laughs, “love, you’ve got me intoxicated.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I could get used to this.” You hum in approval as you reach for another slice of bacon. The tray that sat in front of you was filled with an array of different breakfast foods, ranging from all over the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so.” You feel arms wrap around you from behind, pulling you close to the warm body of the demon behind you. His scruff grazes your shoulder and you lean closer into his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’d go through withdrawal.” You finish your slice and turn in his hold, “I don’t think I could cope without it.” You kiss his lips and he pulls you into his lap, robe slightly opening as you graze a hand down his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t have that; now can we love.” He grins, biting down just below your ear. The pressure makes you squirm in his lap, making you rub directly on his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s maybe the best I’ve had.” Crowley looks curiously at you, “the food I mean. What did you think I was talking about?” you tease him, keeping an innocent look on your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley pushes you down, “I think you’d miss more than that darling.” you could feel him pressing into you through the silk robe you wore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…” you ponder, a little too long for his liking. You glide your hands up his chest; then down again, sneaking to the knot on his robe and loosening it, pulling it open. “I’d miss this.” You grab his cock, roughly stroking him and smiling to yourself when you feel him thrusting into your hand. You set a steady pace, stroking from base to tip with every movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Crowley groans, “tell me more.” He smiles wickedly down at you, focusing on your eyes. You feel him pull open your robe and begin to run a finger down your stomach and to your entrance. He has you gasping under him as he presses one finger inside of you, matching the pace you stroked on his member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The feeling of being near you. I’ve never felt anything like it, it’s addicting.” You moan, “fuck I’ll never get used to the feeling of you inside of me. The way you fuck me with complete control.” He adds another finger, making your voice break, “and when you pull me close as you cum, it unrivaled. You’ve completely ruined me for anyone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” With that one word he pulls away, laying back into the covers. You glare at him, sitting up and almost moan aloud when he starts stroking his cock, “you like what you’ve done to me Y/N?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You move towards him, swaying your hips back and forth with every step, “yes.” Replacing his hand, you resume stroking him and lower your mouth to his length, “the look of pleasure on your face as I suck your cock, it makes me so wet.” When you take him into your mouth, he pushes your hair aside, looking at your through lidded eyes. You lick a strip up his shaft while pumping him in your hand. Feeling him tense, you take him into your mouth again managing to fit his entire cock in your mouth. He thrusts against you, voice breaking every time you deepthroat him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N…” Crowley moans, “yes…Fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You release his cock with a loud pop, crawling innocently up his lap and rubbing your wet pussy against him. Placing your hands on his chest, you lower yourself slowly on his cock, “Crowley!” He throws his head back in the pillows closing his eyes at the feeling of being inside of you. You raise yourself off of him then slowly edge yourself back down. Soon you had a steady pace going, but it wasn’t enough. Speeding up, you start riding him faster, moaning aloud every time you felt him completely inside of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn!” Crowley grips your waist, matching your movements and thrusting up into you, “fucking perfect tight cunt…” He starts moving faster and you scream his name louder, losing your rhythm momentarily before he takes control. Crowley sits up and pushes you down into the sheets, using a hand to open your legs wider for him.</p>
<p>“Oh!” you gasp, his pace doesn’t slow but he feels so much deeper inside of you. Your position made you feel tighter around his cock which had him breathing heavily above you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going to cum for me love?” he asks, nipping your neck lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You tilt your head, allowing him more access, “Yes! Crowley, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He pants and pressing himself against you, claiming your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm….” You moan into the kiss, feeling a wave of euphoria washing over you. You throw your head back as your wall is broken down. Crowley presses into you, giving you short shallow thrusts as he empties himself inside of you. You are breathless and by the way he’s breathing, he’s not doing any better. As he regains his stamina, he pulls out of you, leaving you with that empty feeling only to replace it with a kiss to your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you.” You whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I you.” Crowley admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they’re going to be suspicious; we have been gone for a few days.” You think out loud and Crowley smirks, pressing himself against you and kissing you again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said how long our conversation would take, and we are talking.” He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché.” You breathe, “I guess we should get going then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could,” he sits up, flicking his hand and bringing the plate of food close to you again, “but first, eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You lean forward to grab something off the tray, arching your back just enough to have his full attention again, before you can grab anything, he has you pulled back against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are insatiable.” He whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just can’t get enough.” You respond, rocking your hips back into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems they’ll just have to wait then.” He sighs sarcastically, smiling against the curve of your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Here we go again…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos. Maybe I’ll keep this one going too ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>